


Should We Tell Him?

by DesertSnowQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 4, F/M, Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: So...this turned out to be more "blind date" than "gaming" but I'm happy with it. Anyway, enjoy Day 4!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 433
Collections: Daminette December 2019





	Should We Tell Him?

**Author's Note:**

> So...this turned out to be more "blind date" than "gaming" but I'm happy with it. Anyway, enjoy Day 4!

Jon was very determined to set his two best friends up. He would get them together if it killed him.

And at this rate, it might.

He met Marinette Dupain-Cheng when she moved to Gotham for university eight months earlier. She was in his creative writing class, and they had been partnered together for the first project and hit it off. Everyone around them had called Jon a sunshine child up until that point, but Marinette’s bubbly personality had him beat in the sunshine department. She had even gotten Damian to start smiling after Jon had introduced them, which was something no one had managed to do before.

So of course he had to set them up.

Unfortunately, it seemed luck just wasn’t on their side as every single one of the blind dates he attempted to set them up on failed. Jon swore it was like they weren’t even trying, even though he knew they were good friends already. They hung out all the time, with and without him, and Jon just knew the transition from best friends to a loving relationship would be so easy.

If they weren’t so freaking dense, that is.

~*~*~*~

“Marinette!” Jon called when he saw her before class on Thursday. “Are you busy tomorrow evening?”

“Not yet,” Marinette said after a moment, smiling brightly. “Why? Did you want to do something?”

“Let’s go to the arcade! We haven’t been in a really long time!” Jon suggested, bouncing with excitement. Marinette giggled.

“Only if you’re prepared to lose, Kent,” she teased. Jon mentally cheered.

_One down, one to go._

~*~*~*~

“Damian! Let’s go to the arcade tomorrow!” Jon insisted as soon as he got the chance to talk to his best friend without risking Marinette overhearing. Thankfully, he knew she was in one of her design courses right now, so she wouldn’t be around for another hour.

“You aren’t going to stop badgering me about this until I agree, are you?” Damian asked, sounding unusually resigned to his fate. Jon brushed it off.

“Nope!”

“Very well,” he said. Jon cheered out loud this time, earning a few glares from the other patrons in the cafe Damian had been doing homework in.

_Now all I have to do is not show up, and hope they can finally sort this out on their own._

~*~*~*~

Marinette showed up to the arcade five minutes early. She was wearing a blue top that matched her eyes, black jeans, heeled boots, and a long, light grey cardigan with blue flowers embroidered along the hem. She was waiting outside the front door on her phone when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

“Hi, Angel,” Damian whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. Marinette giggled and leaned back into her boyfriend.

“Jon tried to set us up again?” she asked knowingly. Damian’s amused huff was all the confirmation she needed. “Do you think we should tell him we’ve been dating for almost six months already?”

“If we tell him, then I might not get you to myself as much, and he’ll definitely tell my brothers who will be nosy about our dates,” Damian pouted, causing Marinette to giggle.

“We should still consider it. We’ve been together for a while...your family and Jon might get upset if we don’t tell them soon. And I’d like to meet your family, Dami,” Marinette said.

“We can talk about it after I win more games than you do, Habibiti,” he teased.

“Game on, love,” she scoffed.

~*~*~*~

They spent hours playing all the games in the arcade, and by the time they came to the last game, they were tied.

“If I win this last game,” Damian started as they walked over to the only game they hadn’t touched yet in the arcade, “will you move in with me?”

Marinette could only gape at him for a few moments, trying and failing to find any sort of teasing or sarcasm in his tone.

“You really want to live together?” she asked quietly. Damian nodded.

“The school year is almost over, so you’ll be moving out of the dorms in a few weeks anyway. Instead of moving back to Paris for the summer...I thought that we could get an apartment together? I wouldn’t be trapping you here, obviously, and you can still go back to Paris to visit your family and friends there during the break, but when you got back, we would be living together instead of you having to move back into the dorms and—”

Marinette cut off his ramblings with a kiss. When they eventually pulled apart, she had a happy smile on her face.

“Of course I’ll move in with you. But if I win this last game, you have to be the one to tell Jon we’re moving in together,” she teased. Damian grinned.

“Deal,” he said, leading her over to the Ultimate Mechastrike III game.

Damian told Jon they were moving in together when they hung out the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd y'all think???


End file.
